1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sealing element for sealing fastening element holes in water-impermeable sealing layers of a structure and having a cap-shaped receiving space for receiving a curable compound exiting from the borehole, which cap-shaped receiving space extends between a contact area provided for contacting the water-impermeable sealing layer and a flange area at a distance from the latter, and a boundary wall connecting the contact area and the flange area, wherein a through-opening defining a through-axis is provided in the flange area for a chemically anchorable fastening element and is surrounded by springing blades projecting into the through-opening for a clamping engagement with the fastening element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In civil engineering constructions above and below ground such as, e.g., flat roofs and cellar rooms, in bridge supporting structures, tunnel construction, dump construction and shaft construction, various structural component parts must be sealed against external influences such as, e.g., water. Sealing is usually carried out by arranging water-impermeable sealing layers like plastic sheeting, asphalt sheeting, coatings and the like at or on the structural component part. In order to fasten the elements to the sealed structural component parts, chemically anchorable fastening elements, for example, are inserted through the seal into the structural component parts. The drilled water-impermeable sealing layer must then be completely sealed.
A material piece of the sealing layer, known as a patch or plug, is provided, for example, for sealing the drilled water-impermeable sealing layer and is welded or glued to the water-impermeable sealing layer, on one hand, and to the fastening element anchored in and projecting out of the substrate, on the other hand.
The known solution is disadvantageous in that tightness between the material piece and the water-impermeable sealing layer and between the material piece and the fastening element usually cannot be ensured under construction site conditions. Further, strict requirements are imposed with respect to water-tightness, e.g., in bridge construction, also when fastening elements are arranged at an inclination to the perpendicular relative to the concrete surface. These requirements usually cannot be met by the aforementioned material pieces which are provided additionally.
EP 1 150 025 A1 discloses a sealing element of the generic type having a cap-shaped receiving space. A through-opening is provided in the flange area which is arranged at a distance from the contact area. The through-opening is surrounded by a plurality of springing blades projecting into the through-opening for a clamping engagement with the fastening element. The cap-shaped receiving space is defined radially by a boundary wall which joins the contact area to the flange area and which is formed by a bead wall of a reinforcement bead surrounding the through-axis coaxially. The sealing element can be placed on the fastening element and comes into contact with the sealing layer when the fastening element is set. In the set state, the blades are oriented facing the sealing layer and penetrate through the receiving space for receiving the curable compound up to the area of the borehole.
The known solution is disadvantageous in that curable compound exiting from the borehole during the setting process can only be received in the area between the inwardly directed blades and the boundary wall of the receiving space. Because of the reinforcement bead forming a contact area, the area located radially outside of the reinforcement bead is not available for a complete sealing of a fastening element hole. Further, raised portions or dirt surrounding the borehole can prevent a complete sealing of the fastening holes so that the compound that exits during the process of setting of the fastening element, can escape outward and soil the surroundings so that a flawless sealing of the fastening element hole can no longer be ensured.